These Men of Mine
by CrashN2U
Summary: One shot stories of the Korean Pop Group Exo with Aileen Banks; a beautiful and smart African American girl


It was a warm spring day. The breeze was blowing through everyone's hair lightly as the sweet rain muffled their light cries; though some were crying harder than others. The brown casket was out for everyone to see as Aileen stared at it with no expression on her face. He was gone; ripped from her arms so quick, so unforgiving; taken to be with the Lord too soon. He had so much to offer the world. He had so much to live for but it was carried away too fast. She felt numb. She was suffocating. She felt like she was in a dream. Was she in a dream because when she looked to her right she could still see his smiling face. She could still see his sun kissed skin and his supple lips. She could still hear his deep laugh and still see his sparkly eyes. Kim Jongin was the love of her life and nothing will ever be the same.

Musing through memories,

Losing my grip in the grey.

Numbing the senses,

I feel you slipping away.

Fighting to hold on,

Clinging to just one more day

Love turns to ashes,

With all that I wish could say..

She closed her eyes as she felt him hold her hand, "Jongin. It's you,"

"No. It's me Lay,"

Aileen opened her eyes but only saw Jongin smiling at her. She smiled back.

I'd die to be where you are.

I tried to be where you are.

"I miss you," she said to him

"Aileen it's me," said Lay but all she heard was Jongin reply to her, "I didn't go anywhere. I'm right here with you,"

"Don't leave me,"

"I won't,"

Every night, I dream you still here.

The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.

When I awake, you'll disappear,

Back to the shadows

With all I hold dear..

With all I hold dear..

I dream you're still here..

Everyone went back to the Kim's residence to have to the repass. Everyone from Jongin's elementary class mates to his dance team members to his teachers and family crowded in the now rather small space of the two story house. People were eating, mingling, some were still crying as they shared stories of the sophomore college student. Jongin was a likeable guy. He was very friendly and could talk to anyone. He was also a great dancers and good student.

That's where it all began. That's how he and Aileen met. His dance team was having a competition and she was the DJ of the event. It was an instant connection; so instant that his boys thought they were moving too fast. But that was their love. Fast and beautiful and…

"You're daydreaming," Jongin whispered in her ear

"I'm dreaming of you," she looked at him

"Oh really," he smirked and she laughed

Hidden companion

Phantom be still in my heart

Make me a promise that

Time won't erase us

That we were not lost from the start.

"She's starting to worry me. She called me Jongin," said Lay as he snipped his drank and stared at Aileen who seemed to be talking to herself

"She's hurting the most. It's not easy losing the love of your life," said Suho

Tao and Baekhyun wiped their lose tears falling down their cheeks.

"I want to hold her," said Sehun, "Will she let me comfort her?" he whispered as he bit his lip looking at her sorrowfully

"I doubt it," said DO

The boys stared at Aileen from a distance as she said:

I'd die to be where you are

I tried to be where you are

Jongin smiled at her as the words touched his heart. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Come with me then," he led her out of the room

Every night, I dream you still here.

The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.

When I awake, you'll disappear,

Back to the shadows

With all I hold dear

With all I hold dear

I dream you're still here

I dream you're still here

Jongin led her to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. Only Jongin wasn't there. Jongin was gone. Aileen had convinced herself that he was still here with her. Only _she_ led her own self to the bathroom. Only _she_ had closed the bathroom door. Only _she_ had locked it.

"I want to be with you forever," she said to him

"I want you too,"

Aileen looked in the mirror at her own reflection. Jongin had his arms wrapped around her middle as he nuzzled her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"But you're out of reach. I need to be with you,"

Jongin didn't speak this time. He was now standing behind her, not touching her; just looking at her. Aileen looked in the mirror and tried to touch him but she couldn't reach him.

"I need to be where you are Jongin. I need you," she broke down crying as she continued to hit the mirror but she couldn't reach him. She turned around and he wasn't there but he was still in the mirror.

"Jongin!" she screamed as she continued to hit the mirror, "Jongin!" she continued to hit the mirror. With all her frustration and with her mind slowly slipping away and with all her strength, she broke the mirror. Shards of glass penetrated her hand and blood was trickling down in the sink. It shocked her of her strength. She was crying and shaking. She went into the cabinet to get a towel and all she found were pills.

"Did you hear that sound?" Krystal came rushing up to her brother Kris, "Where is Aileen?" she had tears in her eyes

The boys looked at each other as they ran upstairs. Some of them stayed downstairs to reassure everyone not to worry. Lay however was frantic as they went looking for Aileen, "AILEEN WHERE ARE YOU?"

Aileen stared at the pills as she pulled them out of the bottle.

Ever slightly out of reach.

I dream you're still here,

She put the first two pills in her mouth as she stared at the disfigured form at her now burnt boyfriend. Jongin just stared at her.

But it breaks so easily.

I try to protect you,

I can't let you fade.

I feel you slipping..

I feel you slipping away..

Aileen took 2 more pills as hot tears streamed down her face.

Every night, I dream you still here.

The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.

When I awake, you'll disappear,

Back to the shadows

With all I hold dear

With all I hold dear

Aileen continued her demise as the boys reached all the upstairs rooms until Lay discovered the locked bathroom door.

"AILEEN OPEN THE DOOR!" he bang on the door

Kris jiggled the door nub but it was locked, "Aileen come on, stop this please. Open the door,"

Suddenly the boys heard a hard thump hit the floor. Adrenalin was pumping through their veins as Suho and Lay were kicking in the door to find an overdosed Aileen sprawled out on the floor covered in her blood.

"OH GOD NO! AILEEN WAKE UP," Lay cried as he shook his friend

"She took majority of the bottle," said Suho as he checked her pulse, "It's weak. Lay put her down. I have to do CPR,"

Aileen was standing in a room with a bright light.

"Am I dead?"

"Not yet," Jongin appeared before her

"Jongin. You're here," she hugged him tight

She could feel him. She could touch him. He wasn't burnt. He was whole again. He was smiling at her.

"You have a choice,"

"I want to be where you are," he smiled as he pulled her to the light

I dream you're still here

I dream you're still here

Every night I dream you're still

Every night I dream you're still here

I dream you're still here

Every night I dream you're still

Every night I dream you're still here

"Aileen no don't go," Lay wept

By now most of the crowd was upstairs watching Aileen slowly slip away.

Ever slightly out of reach

Every night I dream you're still

Every night I dream you're still

She slowly slipped away from Suho's arms into the boy she loved.


End file.
